


we’re on each other’s team

by jaekyu



Category: iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everyone besides the first three characters have minor appearances, Fake Dating, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's the best fake boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re on each other’s team

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about six months ago on a small prompt meme i held on my lj. i've since locked that entry but i realized i never posted this anywhere. so, after some grooming to it, voila!

Bobby picks up the phone on a Friday, rain beating against his apartment window. There’s an overdue cable bill on the dining room table he’s making a point to ignore and a cup of instant noodles turning about in his microwave. Hanbin’s waiting for him on Grand Theft Auto V online.  
  
The caller ID says it’s Taehyung, which has Bobby furrowing his brow as he slides his thumb across his phone screen to answer. He's curious as to why Taehyung didn’t just text him. “Date me.” Taehyung says as soon as Bobby holds his phone up to his ear, en lieu of any other more traditional greeting and oh, maybe that’s why he didn't text.   
  
“Excuse me?” Bobby sputters, taking a step back and nearly tripping over his own feet.   
  
“No, wait, _rewind_ ,” Taehyung replies. Bobby stands stock still, feet cold from where he stands in his apartment without socks. “Do you own a suit?”   
  
“What?” Bobby says. Taehyung doesn’t say anything, just makes a sound of impatience over the receiver. Caught somewhere between a groan and sigh. Bobby breathes out, running a hand through his hair. “I - yeah, sure. Taehyung, what is this about?"  
  
"Cool, awesome. Date me?” Taehyung asks again.  
  
It takes Bobby half an hour and half his bowl of instant noodles to coax and explanation out of Taehyung - who is too excited at the prospect of Bobby owning a suit, for some reason, that he keeps propositioning Bobby in the most unsubtle way possible. Bobby makes a joke about Taehyung buying him dinner first, to lighten the mood, and is met with silence for his efforts.  
  
It turns out Taehyung doesn’t  _actually_  want to date Bobby - or, not really. Taehyung’s older brother, Seokjin, is getting married next month. Naturally, Taehyung’s been invited to the wedding. He’s one of Seokjin’s groomsmen actually, though the coveted title of best man has been snatched away from him by Seokjin’s close friend Yoongi. Taehyung tells Bobby he doesn’t mind much because the best man has to give a speech at the reception, which Taehyung would rather not do.  
  
The point is - Taehyung doesn’t want to date Bobby so much as he wants Bobby to be his plus one to his brother’s wedding and for Bobby to  _pretend_  like the two of them are in some sort of serious relationship. “About like - six months deep?” Taehyung explains, “that’s normal, right? You can wait that long to tell your family you have a boyfriend?”  
  
Bobby slurps up a mouthful of noodles, broth dripping down his chin. His XBOX has turned itself off due to inactivity, after he purposefully threw a GTA objective with Hanbin to make Hanbin angry enough to tell Bobby to log off. That was easier than trying to explain to Hanbin why he didn’t quite have the time to steal virtual cars and rob fake banks with him right now. “Sure,” Bobby shrugs in response to Taehyung. “So uh - any particular reason you need to me do it? Are you finally unable to resist me and my magnetic charms?”  
  
“You're more like velcro, honestly,” Taehyung pulls seemingly out of nowhere, a comparison Bobby doesn’t fully understand and doesn’t even have the chance to guffaw at before Taehyung is launching into another point. “It’s my brother’s wedding and I haven’t even gone on a date in like, three years. If this is not a time to get on my back about finding someone and settling down then I don’t know when it will be.”  
  
Bobby chews thoughtfully on the end of one of his chopsticks, “which is where I come in?”  
  
“Which is where you come in.” Taehyung agrees.

 

 

 

 

 

Bobby and Taehyung are sort - they’re an odd pair.

Odd that they became friends and odd that they are still friends and odd that it happened so fast. They both like to do things like laugh at jokes that aren’t funny, though. And they both play Mario Kart and they both like that tiny little Korean BBQ restaurant down the street from Bobby’s apartment, the meat a little less than stellar but it’s all you can eat. Bobby’s good at indulging Taehyung, too, and has been since they first met. Taehyung likes to ask him odd questions and make Bobby do odd things and Bobby just rolls with it - because Taehyung’s a good friend. The fiercely loyal kind, who gives a lot and asks for very little in return.

A lot of people never find that out, immediately put off by Taehyung’s outward demeanour. Bobby feels sorry for them.  
  
The two of them try to make an effort to spend time together before the wedding date. They go out for coffee and after Taehyung taps at his pockets for ages in search of a wallet he left at home, Bobby just has the cashier put both the drinks on the same bill and pays.   
  
“It’s almost like we’re really dating now, isn’t it?” Bobby laughs when they sit down.  
  
Taehyung blinks at him. “We’re not.”  
  
“I know, Taehyung,” Bobby sips his own drink, while he slides the Taehyung's cup across the table to him, “it was a joke, drink your hot chocolate.”   
  
Bobby gets his suit fitted because he has to look like a good, homely boy. Like he got good grades in high school (he didn't), like he's in college (he's not), like he goes home to his mom and dad's for the holidays and indulges his grandmother in every ugly sweater she ever makes him (sometimes). A good, nice boy. The only thing Taehyung’s mother could hope for from a gay youngest son. “Is she -“ Bobby says awkwardly a week before the wedding. They’re in his apartment, him and Taehyung. He’s put on his recently returned from the fitters suit to show Taehyung the improvement. “Is she like that? Your mom?”  
  
“What?” Taehyung blinks up at Bobby from where he was fiddling with the collar of the suit. “Oh, no. She’s not. She’s cool with it, yeah. But it’s the truth.” Taehyung picks a hanker chief off of Bobby’s dinning room table and begins to fold it expertly - a skill he’s probably picked up from being to a good amount of tux’s fittings of his own. He tucks it into Bobby’s front pocket neatly. “Seokjin’s got the better genes, anyway. Him and his wife will make pretty babies. Mine would have weird shaped heads, probably, and probably act weird too. If mom had to have one giant homo for a son it’s a good thing it was me.”   
  
Taehyung takes a step back to admire his work. He puts his thumb and forefinger from each hand out to form a make shift frame around Bobby, closing one eye and squinting with the other. “Good. It looks good.”   
  
“Thanks,” Bobby says, reaching to start undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. Taehyung brought take-out with him here - and it’s been sitting on the table this whole time. Spreading it’s delicious aroma through Bobby’s apartment the entire time he’s been here fiddling with his tux. Bobby’s done his best to keep his stomach rumbling but he’s not sure how much longer he can keep this up. “You’ll get to be the weird uncle that spoils your brothers babies, though.”  
  
Taehyung wrinkles his nose, “only after they stop smelling. Should we get matching ties?”

 

 

  
  
  
  
Bobby, much to his own surprise, is invited to the reception dinner. Taehyung's seem to have known Bobby was invited all along. “You’re supposed to be my boyfriend,” Taehyung explains to Bobby over the phone the night before, “boyfriends come to reception dinners. Wear something nice.”   
  
They take Bobby’s car. Taehyung wears a pair of dark jeans and a soft looking grey turtleneck. He gives Bobby’s outfit a pointed look when he sees him. “What?” Bobby asks incredulously.   
  
“You could have worn pants that fit!” Taehyung exclaims, arms flailing comically.   
  
“These do fit,” Bobby retorts, tugging at the waistband and then letting it slap back into place. Taehyung puts his hands on his hips and so Bobby mimics his position, saying thoughtlessly, “you sure do care a lot about what your family thinks about your _fake_ boyfriend.”

Taehyung looks - taken aback. Not like he's been slapped, but like he's run into someone on accident he didn't know was there. He raises a finger and opens his mouth to say something, to chastise Bobby, but then clicks it shut. Taehyung crosses his arms, then, and turns away from Bobby without a warning, walking to the passenger side door of Bobby’s car and climbing inside.   
  
Bobby blinks, surprised, before following Taehyung inside the car. The ride to the restaurant for the reception dinner is completely silent - a stark contrast to Taehyung’s usually chatty nature. Talking Bobby's ear off about anything that comes to mind, any breed of dog Taehyung catches a glimpse of out of the window. “Look,” Bobby starts once they’ve parked and he’s turned off the car, keys shoved into his jacket pocket. “I don’t know what I said but - sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

Taehyung sighs, finally letting his arms relax again. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Hold my hand when we walk in, okay?”  
  
Bobby's not convinced Taehyung is totally okay, but he figures time will do more for Taehyung's mood than Bobby's fumbling words ever could. So Bobby does as he’s asked, Taehyung’s hand a little smaller compared to his. They find Seokjin, his future wife, the family members and wedding party crowded around a large circular table at the back of the restaurant. It’s a chef’s table, so there’s already food spread out across it, people are sipping glasses of wine or nursing bottles of beer and there are two empty seats, one for Taehyung and one for Bobby.   
  
“Sorry we’re late!” Taehyung apologizes loudly as they take a seat, permanent smile stuck to his face not. He doesn't let go of Bobby’s hand, even as and after they take their seats. Bobby does as he does most things in his and Taehyung’s friendship: he just goes with it.   
  
Eventually he meets the family, quickly introduced between bites of food. Bobby’s mostly surrounded by the rest of Seokjin’s groomsmen, though. There’s Yoongi, Hoseok and Hyosang. Sitting directly beside him is a short boy who introduces himself as, “Jimin! I’m the under study.”   
  
“What does that mean?” Bobby asks.  
  
Jimin leans forward a little, dropping his voice to a level where he can pretend like he doesn’t want to be heard. “If one of them,” he points over his shoulder with his thumb and the other groomsmen lined up sitting besides him, “get too drunk at the bachelor party, I’ll fill in.”   
  
Bobby nods, about to say something to Jimin in return, when he feels a poke at his shoulder. It’s Taehyung, chopsticks outstretched to Bobby. They’re holding noodles smothered in some dark paste. “Here,” Taehyung says, offering the food to Bobby, “try this.”  
  
Bobby opens his mouth obediently, letting Taehyung feed him. It’s a little too intimate for a family dinner, let alone two people who aren’t even really  _dating_  - but if he and Taehyung are trying to convince people they are this is how to do it. Bobby chews the food slowly and then hums in approval at the taste. Taehyung smiles at him, eyes wrinkling in the corners, and then offers him a napkin to dab at the corners of his mouth with.  
  
In his peripheral Bobby can see Jimin turn away from him and Taehyung, looking slightly less cheerful then he did but a moment ago.   
  


 

 

 

  
  
The wedding is nice, if a little too long for Bobby’s taste. Seokjin’s wife is from America, part of a family who immigrated back when she was around fifteen. By consequence, many of her family members are American and only english speaking. So the whole ceremony is told back and forth between Korean and English. Which is thoughtful, really, but incredibly boring to someone who speaks both those languages. Someone like Bobby.  
  
They seat him right behind the first pew, the spot in front of him eventually occupied by Taehyung when the other is finally allowed to sit down mid-ceremony. The bride cries and so does Taehyung’s mother - and even Seokjin sheds a few tears, which no one actually seems surprised to see. Taehyung whoops and hollers maybe louder than he should when the bride and groom share their first kiss as a married couple. From down at the end of the pew Bobby can see Yoongi drop his head and shake it, giggling quietly the whole time. 

Bobby’s a good date for weddings, if he does say so himself. Even if he’s a fake date. He dances with the bribes grandmother, still feisty and active for her age and everyone claps when he does. He starts clinking at his glass to make the bribe and groom kiss, no matter how much Taehyung smacks at his wrist to stop. Eventually everyone joins in - and the bribe and groom indulge their wedding guests. A handful of people come up to Taehyung and tell him to bring his boyfriend to more parties, that he’s fun. A welcome addition to any big event, maybe even small ones.

Bobby tries not to look to smug.   
  
It’s nearly eleven at night when Bobby steps off the dance floor briefly, taking a spot beside Taehyung. The other boy's been sitting at a random empty table for a few songs now, chair turned to face the centre of the room to watch everyone with a pleasant smile on his face. They're both a little buzzed - on alcohol, good vibes and a good time. Bobby pulls out a chair of his own and places it beside Taehyung's, calculatingly putting an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders.   
  
“We’re supposed to be dating,” Bobby says quietly when Taehyung turns to look at him quizically, “make it look believable and lean into me.”   
  
Taehyung does as he’s told. The two of them sit comfortably like that for awhile, watching from across the room as Seokjin and his new wife cut their wedding cake, smearing frosting across each other’s faces and laughing. Camera’s flash non-stop and everyone claps again. They’ve started handing out slices of cake when Jimin approaches Bobby and Taehyung.

“Hey,” Jimin says. He’s looking at Taehyung, holding a flute of champagne in his left hand. Taehyung returns the greeting quietly. “Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?” Jimin’s eyes dart to Bobby and then slip to the arm Bobby still has around Taehyung’s shoulders.  
  
“Sure,” Bobby replies, standing up from his seat. “I’ll get us a slice of cake, okay?” He addresses Taehyung now. Taehyung nods shortly and, impulsively, Bobby presses a small but warm and obvious kiss to Taehyung's jaw. He turns away afterwards, not checking for either Taehyung or Jimin's reactions, and makes his way across the room.  
  
Bobby watches from across the room, in line for a piece of cake, as Taehyung and Jimin talk. He watches as Taehyung’s expression shifts slowly. An almost seamless flow between confusion, to hurt, to anger and back and forth before they all sort of mix together on his face. Then Jimin leans forward and puts his hand on Taehyung’s knee.  
  
Taehyung jerks his knee away, as if he's been burnt, - and then, oh. _Oh_. The pieces sort of fall into place, after that. Bobby isn’t sure _why_ \- but he knows now he’s not here to appease Taehyung’s parents. He’s here for Jimin. Taehyung brought him to this wedding because he knew Jimin would be here.   
  
Once Bobby has two plates, each piled with a very large piece of cake and some extra slabs of icing, he makes his way back to Taehyung quickly. Jimin is still speaking as Bobby approaches, but he stops quickly as soon as he notices Bobby’s within ear shot. The DJ is playing a soft, slow song about eternal love, or something, and Bobby puts both plates down on the table behind Taehyung.   
  
“Let’s dance,” Bobby says, offering a hand to Taehyung. Taehyung stares at the offered hand dumbly, before looking back up Bobby, and then back again to Bobby’s hand.   
  
“Our cake . . . ?” Taehyung says slowly.  
  
Bobby jerks his head, offers his hand more insistently, “come and dance with me, Taehyung.”  
  
Taehyung relents and lets himself be lead off and away from Jimin. He and Bobby find a mostly secluded spot on the dance floor, stopping and facing each other. Bobby puts a hand on Taehyung's hip and motions for Taehyung to put a hand on Bobby's shoulder. They sway slightly, quietly, for a few minutes before Bobby leans forward.

“So, Jimin,” he whispers. Taehyung gulps. “What’s that about?”  
  
Taehyung sighs. “I - we were together.”  
  
“You’re not anymore.” It's not a question.  
  
Taehyung shakes his head. “No, it ended a few months ago. It was stupid, we were stupid, honestly. And I - I miss him, I guess.”   
  
Bobby squeezes Taehyung’s hand in his lightly. “Which is where I come in?” He says, word for word an exchange Taehyung and him have already had. What seems like forever ago, when Taehyung had asked (and lied) for Bobby to be his date.  
  
Taehyung nods, eyes down cast. “Which is where you come in.”  
  
“Okay, this all makes a lot more sense now.” Bobby says, mostly to himself. It’s still loud enough for Taehyung to hear. The other boy flinches a little, he’s about to apologize, Bobby can tell, but Bobby cuts him off. “It’s okay, I get it. You didn’t want to tell me that and you didn’t have to. But if you would have I could have helped you.”  
  
Taehyung looks up at that, eyes shining a little. “What do you mean?” He asks, voice careful.   
  
“Like this,” He says and pulls Taehyung closer, pressing them chest to chest. He looks subtly over Taehyung’s shoulder and catches Jimin watching them. Perfect. Bobby positions his hand so it’s just over the curve of Taehyung’s ass and leans in very, very close. “I’m gonna kiss you, if that’s okay.”   
  
Taehyung looks startled for a second before he seems to understand what Bobby’s doing, what the intentions of all this is. It's almost like Taehyung can feel Jimin’s heavy gaze stuck on them. He nods slowly, still unsure but definitely willing, and so Bobby leans forward and closes the distance between them.   
  
Taehyung melts into the press of Bobby’s of lips faster than Bobby could have anticipated, pushing forward so their hips slot together and circling both of his arms around Bobby’s neck. They both let their eyes fluttered closed while each of their mouth’s are open and wet against the other’s. When they finally pull apart, Bobby casts another quick gaze over Taehyung’s shoulder and finds Jimin gone. He smiles, satisfied.  
  
“Wow,” Taehyung says breathlessly, “you’re a good a kisser. I knew I picked a good fake boyfriend.”   
  
  


 

 

  
The night wears on. Jimin disappears somewhere. With help from his fake boyfriend, Taehyung has enough fun that he doesn’t much notice. Bobby gets him flutes of champagne and feeds him pieces of chocolate they have spread out over the tables and Taehyung laughs like he normally does - too loud and too heartily but entirely right for Taehyung. Taehyung’s sort of larger than life and the things that suit him usually are as well.   
  
Right before the end of night, Taehyung leans up to speak into Bobby’s ear that he’s just going to go pee quickly before flouncing off in the direction of the toilets, a bounce in his step that was missing before. Bobby's glad to see it back. Then Taehyung promptly disappears - for much longer than it takes to go to the bathroom.   
  
Bobby decides to go looking for Taehyung, eventually, afraid all those glasses of champagne he fed to the other have ended up with Taehyung passed out drunk on the bathroom floor. Bobby cracks the bathroom door open, just slightly, and then sees it - Jimin and Taehyung’s reflections in the bathroom mirror. He freezes.   
  
They’re kissing. Taehyung's pressed up against a bathroom stall wall with the door wide open. Not their best idea, but they’ve both been drinking all night. Why wouldn’t they - it’s a wedding. They're celebrating. Bobby watches as Taehyung takes Jimin’s face between both of his hands, thumb stroking across Jimin’s cheekbone. It's tender and soft, too intimate for Taehyung to have any idea they aren't alone. They pull apart and Taehyung wastes no time biting at the curve of Jimin’s jaw, mouthing along the pulse point of Jimin’s throat.  
  
Jimin’s puts both hands on Taehyung’s shoulders, like he’s about to push, and Bobby thinks  _No, no, don’t do that_  but Jimin doesn’t, regardless. But he does say, “wait,” breathless and with his voice unsteady. Taehyung doesn’t stop. Jimin keeps talking, “Taehyung, what about -  _shit_  - what about your boyfriend?”  
  
Bobby nearly gives himself away when he almost bursts out laughing. Taehyung lifts his head from where it was tucked into Jimin’s neck to look at Jimin in the eyes. He bites his lip. “So, you see - about that?” 

Bobby thinks that’s his cue to exit.  
  
He walks up to the head table to pick up his suit jacket from where he left it earlier that night, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He texts Taehyung that he’s gone home - and that if he happens to, though it’s unlikely, need a ride home Bobby will come back and pick him up. And then he texts Hanbin, who’s awake as he usually is.  
  
_I owe you a proper mission in GTA, don’t I?_

 

 

 

 

  
Bobby wakes up after lunch the next day, having stayed up until five am with Hanbin playing video games. When he does, popping two slices of bread into the toaster and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, there is a notification waiting for him on his phone from Taehyung. When he opens it he finds it’s a photo message, a picture of Taehyung in what looks like a hotel bed. He’s not wearing a shirt and there’s a cluster of dark hickeys blooming across his collarbones and chest. Jimin’s in the photo too - messy haired and fast asleep, face pressed into Taehyung’s shoulder.  
  
A simple message accompanies it.  
  
_You’re the best fake boyfriend ever, man_

**Author's Note:**

> might work on some other prompts i got left on that meme as well. keep an eye out, i suppose.


End file.
